


Pyrotechnics

by BlockBuster_Tub



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Camp, Camp Campbell (Camp Camp), Eventual Fluff, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Gay Male Character, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Hate to Love, Kissing, M/M, Other, Reader-Insert, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Straight Female Character, Summer Love, Summer Romance, camp counselor reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2019-10-27 12:41:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17766989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlockBuster_Tub/pseuds/BlockBuster_Tub
Summary: Muttering curses and swears to yourself you rummaged through the remnants of what used to be your beloved cabin. Your one escape from all the anarchy and discord caused by the lawless campers.





	1. Chapter 1: Chipped Paint

* * *

 

* * *

 

       Muttering curses and swears to yourself you rummaged through the remnants of what used to be your beloved cabin. Your one escape from all the anarchy and discord caused by the lawless campers. Kicking way some of the charred wood you find your Journal, still warm from the burns. In this journal you wrote all your thoughts, dreams, pain, asparations, feelings and secrets. Broken glass crunches under your careful footsteps. You run your hand along its hard cover pushing off the soot and ash, your stomach dropped as you reluctantly open it and peered down at the singed illegible pages. Tears well in your eyes. You drop the book back into the rubble.

       “Are you fucking crying?” You heard a familiar irritated voice behind you.

       You suck in air from your teeth, “Max, now’s not the time.” You feel your shoulders tense in anger. You usually really liked him. You two resonate well with each other, you saw a bit of yourself in him. Though he’s a petulant, entitled, bratty kid always keeping you and the other counselors on your toes, you respected him. But this time he pushed a little too far.

       “What? I’m just saying, if you didn’t want to get your cabin destroyed along with your belongings, why did you get a job as a camp counselor?” He shrugged, his words over-saturated in sarcasm. Your nails dug into the palms of your hands as an effort not to go off on the kid. You inhaled deeply about to respond but you were cut off when you felt a hand on your shoulder.

       “What is going on here” One of your co-counselors, David, asked a bit too cheerfully but still stern. He was out of breath. He probably ran over from the activities field when he heard the commotion.

       “This fucking urchin set off fireworks in my cabin!” You yelled, motioning to the smoking shambles of a cabin, not being able to keep your composure any longer. Davids eyes widened and crossed his arms turning his view to max.

       “I thought I locked all the fireworks in the Quartermaster Store?” He huffed, glancing back at the scorched ruins.

       “Old fogey let me take them back if I gave him a lock of Preston’s hair” Max smirked with pride of his strange trading endeavors and use of outdated slang. He then burrowed his hands in his hoodie pocket. David was furious, at least in David’s standards he was furious. You withdraw out of frustration and retreat to the mess hall and hear Davids scoldings fade away as you close the doors behind you, making sure to turn the lock so no one can intrude.

       Since the first day of working at Camp Campbell, you cliqued with your other co-counselor, Gwen, straight away. You two had so much on common right off the bat. You would often crash in her cabin for a night or two a week and she would do the same with you. She had similar tastes in movies, shows, books and music. You also shared a similar attitude, though you did tolerate the kids more than her. You two had a kindred spirit, both creative, bold and independent.

       On the other hand, there’s David. You were never too fond of that guy. He was always getting on your nerves. His peppy actions, his chipper voice, his sprightly can-do attitude. All of it would always annoy you in some way or another. He was never not annoying. The way he walks, the way he talks, the way he’s always smiling, his hobbies, his stupid shorts. Just looking at him made you fume. It would be a definite understatement if you said you were neutral on David, but you wouldn’t say you hate him. You bolted up at the sound of two quick knocks at the double doors of the mess hall.

       “Hey, can I come in?” David’s voice asked wearily through the wood. You sigh, quickly rubbing the tears from your cheeks. You trudged to the doors, noticing the forest green paint chipping in multiple places. Sighing as you turn the lock slow till it clicks heavily. You creak the door open a few inches. David took a deep breath, “I dealt with max. He's going on a 5 hour canoe trip with me tomorrow so we can talk. Hopefully I can get through to him somehow,” He put his index finger to his lips in thought, “Maybe I’ll teach him about the importance of respect? Or lecture him on the dangers of pyrotechnics in small spaces?” David went on. Though this is probably meant as a learning punishment, knowing max this is going to be more like torture. He won’t be able to last 10 minutes alone with David in the middle of the lake, let alone 5 hours. Realizing you got lost in thought you snap back and notice David is still rambling on and on about topics for the canoe ride.

       “David,” You tried interrupting him

       “I think he could benefit from an optimistic standpoint for once.” David tapped his finger to his lips.

       “David,” You roll your eyes and let out a sigh.

       “Or maybe i should explain to him what socialism is? That might help get my point across?” He looked confused with himself.

       “David!” You yelled out of frustration, “Just shut up!” David’s face flushed red.

       “I’m sorry,” He rubbed the back of his neck and turned his gaze towards the floor. “I guess i can be kind of a chatter box sometimes.” He laughed nervously, tapping his foot. “Why don’t you stay in my cabin? Y’know, until Quartermaster can fix you up a new one.”

       “I can just crash with Gwen, It’s fine.” You were surprised by his offer. You had never been too nice to him in the past, you would even go as far to say you had been pretty bitter towards him.

       “Oh! I didn't think of that, sorry.” He stumbled over his words. He actually looked kind of disappointed. He headed towards the doors leading out and pushed one open. He looked back at you, “If you ever need anything, know that i'm here to help.” He flashed one of his signature happy-go-lucky grins and disappears through the doors. You sink back down onto a bench, exhaling deeply, you groan rubbing your temples.

       “Fuck.”

* * *

* * *

 


	2. Bonding Opportunity

* * *

* * *

   “What do you mean I can’t stay here?” You blurt, standing on the middle of Gwen's cabin. You hike up your backpack back onto your shoulder. After your discussion with David you went back to your cabin ruins to salvage anything you could from the wreckage that wasn't burnt to a depressing crisp. You ended up with a phone charger, a small flashlight, a framed picture of you and some of your highschool friends from back home, an empty notebook that you were saving for when you finished your newly destroyed one, and a tin of colorful gel pens along with a few other small trinkets and such. It wasn’t much but it was something.

   “You just can’t. I’ve,” Gwen stopped as if trying to think of a reason to keep you out, “I’ve got some stuff to do. Paperwork! Tons and tons of paperwork! For Mister Campbell. And I can’t have you in my cabin distracting me” She put on a nervous but stern look. You looked at her puzzled.

   “Well I can help you with it, I may not be very good at that kind of thing but two heads are better that one right?” You smiled, offering to help. She looked frustrated. Her face sunk and she let out a heavy sigh.

   “I just want some alone time this week.” She looked almost guilty. “I've just been feeling really drained these past couple weeks and I need to recharge you know? Watch some romcoms, write my stories.”

   “Well you could have just said that in the first place.” You laughed, but your smile quickly faded as your realized something, “I’ll just have to stay in David’s cabin.” Your words slowly trailed off as you muttered those dreadful words. You tried to laugh it off peering back out the still open door to see David talking to a group of campers, his arms gesturing dramatically. His movements were always so animated, It irritated you so much. You lightly kicked the door closed with a loud creak from the rusted hinges. You trudge across the room and stop at the bed against the wall, the back of your calves flush with the side of the mattress, the off-white sheets coming to a stop at your ankles. You let yourself fall back, your body bounces a few times once you reach the blankets. Gwen joins you, settling on the section of bed beside you, legs crossed.

   “He’s not that bad you know.” Brushing away the hair that had fallen over your face during your fall. You were clearly unconvinced judging by your expression. She rolled her eyes, “When I first met David I would never believe it if you had told me that he became a good friend of mine in the future.” She shot a reassuring smile, “He’ll grow on you.” You stare up at the dark mahogany brown ceiling, the wood is old and worn. 

   “I doubt that.” Exhaling deeply you drape your forearm over the front of your tired eyes. “I’ll just have to suck it up I guess.” You sluggishly dragged your hand down the front of your face. You wondered how long you’d have to stay with him. You assumed it would be how ever long it took Quartermaster to build you a new cabin or at the very least any livable shelter. Maybe you could just crash in the back seat of the old station wagon you three counselors shared. But now that you think about it, there's a handful of problems with that plan. You could sleep in one of the tents with campers, But that's unbelievably unprofessional and has extreme pedophile vibes. Quartermasters place? You shuddered at the thought. David was dejectedly your only viable option at this point. You rolled your body over towards gwen and set your head on her lap, bringing your legs up onto the bed.

   “Dude, stop worrying so much about it.” You turned your head to look up at her as she spoke, “Trust me, it’ll be bearable.” Gwen lays a hand on your head and begins to fiddle with your hair. The campers anarchic yelling and laughter could be heard through the stacked log walls, but Gwens lap and warm hands on your scalp felt so fucking nice. “We should probably go back out there and help.” Your bliss had come to an end. You nodded in agreement and heaved yourself up and off the bed. You already miss the comfort of Gwen and the warm blankets and pillows.

   The door expressed a gruesome screech as you stressed the hinges to open again. Considering how shady and dim Gwen’s cabin was the sun was heavy on the eyes, the light burning your retinas. You slowly attempted to focus on the figures moving in the activities field while your eyes got used to the sunlight. You notice Spacekid, face nearly purple and holding his breath, chasing after Nikki who was wearing his prized fishbowl helmet. And ofcourse there was david, running helter-skelter after said children. All the other campers were either watching along with the predicament or off doing their own thing. You felt Gwen nudge her elbow to your upper arm, “I think he needs some help.” You roll your eyes and trudge yourself over to the middle of the commotion. You let your eyes follow the kids as the ran past you several times. Once Nikki got close enough you grabbed the back collar of her tee shirt and lifted her up off the ground. She squirmed and growled like a rabid puppy. 

   “Heel, girl, heel!” You joked. Her movements yielded a bit. You hastily pulled the helmet off her head and quickly shoved it back onto Spacekid who was jumping at your feet. He took a loud and heavy deep breath in. 

   “Thank you” His nasally voice tired and fighting for oxygen. He turned his focus towards Nikki, “You know I can’t breathe without my helmet! You could have killed me!” His face started regaining its usual color gradually.

   “Nikki that was not a nice thing to do!” David said trying to catch his breath. His tone was so parental, but lenient. He crossed his arms and gave a disciplinary look to Nikki. “Why would you do something like that to Spacekid?” David shifted his weight onto his left foot.

   “Because I’m bored!” She groaned, “And it seemed like fun.” You lowered Nikki so her toes could touch the ground and loosened your grip on her shirt to let her fall to her heels.

   “Well it wasn’t fun for him” Once again David shifted his weight, this time onto his right foot. “I think you need to go on that canoe trip with me and Max. You two have been misbehaving more often lately.” David seemed puzzled, as if Max and Nikki hadn’t caused so much trouble in the past. 

   “Go catch your breath, little man.” You nudged Spacekid towards the tent grounds urging him to go get some rest. And David started to lead Nikki back to the activities ground, maybe she’ll go annoy someone that is less notably fragile. You watched him walk away from where you where you stood. You felt Gwen punch you lightly in the forearm. You turned your view to her.

   “Go ask” Those two simple words made your shoulders slump. She looked at you dully, one eyebrow raised. You respired in complaint and started to trudge to David trying to catch up with him. 

   “Hey David?” You muttered trying to get his attention. It was a success when he looked over his shoulder to see you. “Can I talk to you?” You reluctantly let those words escape your mouth. He gave Nikki a light push and a smile implying that she keep walking to the activities ground. David did a little jog up to you.

   “What can I do for you, Co-Counselor?” He asked, all too happy. His dumb smile plastered across his face. You felt your skin heat up in frustration. Forcing yourself to calm down you let a deep sigh escape from the floor of your lungs. 

   “I’m gonna have to take you up on that offer.” You let out in a mourning tone. His face suddenly lifted to a more joyous expression as he clasped his hands together in excitement.

   “I was hoping you would say yes!” He seemed way too thrilled. He was grinning almost ear to ear, literally. “I’ve always felt that we haven't had enough time to hang out so what a perfect bonding opportunity!” He swung his arm with a fist in front of his chest as an enthusiastic gesture, as he often does. That stupid smile was engraved in your brain. Your stomach dropped. You realized just how horrible this was going to be.

* * *

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Context: This is a version of the camp grounds that each counselor has their own cabin.


End file.
